


A Night In the Dorm

by Lotorsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Misunderstandings, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotorsass/pseuds/Lotorsass
Summary: He curled up against him, like Lance was an over sized teddy bear. Lance froze, inside and out.~~~~To give Shiro some space to "hang" with Adam, Lance spends the night in Keith's dorm room while his roommate Hunk is away. Will pent up feelings finally come bursting forth?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	A Night In the Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble I finally decided to post on ao3 while I'm working on my "What Have I Done" fic, that's long over due for an update. You might have seen this on wattpad, on one of my accounts there, but I'm slowly moving all my serious works onto this site.

Keith was utterly shocked when none other than Lance McCain showed up at his dorm room at around nine at night with a suitcase. 

"Hey, hope you don't mind, but I'm crashing here tonight. Shiro invited Adam over and it might get too sexy up in there with my presence." He laughed and sauntered in Keith's dorm room. "Where's Hunk?"

Keith was still shaken by Lance's sudden arrival but managed to say "He decided to visit his family for the weekend, they live close by, but who told you you cou-"

"Shiro did." He passed by Keith and before he could protest, started taking his suitcase items out. "And when stand in dad speaks, it is law." He laughed in spite of himself.

Keith combed his fingers through his bangs. This was going to be an interesting night. Although he was perfectly fine with sharing a room with Hunk, Lance seemed to pose way too many ideas in his head. Keith had an inescapable problem of leaning more towards the "other team" when it came to relationships, and Lance's gaydar was seemingly broken. Sure his other friends would hug him and touch his shoulder or whatever, and he didn't mind, but Lance had a way of messing things up. Leaning in far too close 24/7, looking him straight in his eyes with a smirk for far too long, always flirting right in front of him and all while being totally oblivious to anything he was doing was trademark Lance. 

Okay, maybe those weren't really reasons to be annoyed, and more of things that Keith noticed that showed that he had a crush on the boy, but it irked him nonetheless. "Why do you have so much stuff? It's just for one night." He broke free from his thoughts, just in time to see him pull out a deep skin cleanse kit. 

"Do you think I wake up looking as amazing as I do? This-" He waved his hand in a circle around his face, "takes YEARS of regular treatment." He then proceeded to get out his motorized face brush. "I didn't have a single pimple in my puberty years and I'm proud of it." He now had a pile of 'supplies' at his feet and swiftly gathered it up, and held it in his arms. "Don't touch my stuff, but thanks for letting me stay, I'll be out in an hour or so!" He disappeared into the bathroom, swiftly closing the door. 

I guess he's staying Keith thought, and went over to his phone to look at YouTube. Soon enough, with his headphones on his ears, he forgot Lance was ever there. 

Some time had passed, it was like, 10:30 and Keith decided it was time to hit the sack. The thing is, he wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on the phone, and so he did what everyone did when they were alone and were on the phone in a situation like this. He kept his headphones on and walked to the bathroom, blasting "The Sound of Silence". 

He opened the door and sat on the toilet, and took his shirt and jacket off, strategically pulling his headphone cord and phone through. Once he was completely stripped, he went to go turn on the water, pulling away the shower curtain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" You could hear an ear piercing scream of two boys echo through the bathroom. Keith closed the curtain, and quickly put on his pants, and got the heck outta there. He could barely think, fine, he was thinking, just not things he wanted to think, and suddenly the door bell rang several times. Still out of breath and slightly disoriented, he answered the door to none other than Pidge. 

It took her less than 5 seconds for her to jump to conclusions "Oh my God. Shiro said Lance was over, and I decided to make sure you didn't kill each other." She then smirked and looked him up and down, "looks like you didn't need any help to get along." 

"No! I mean... this looks bad, but this is not what it you think it is." He felt his hair, realizing that it was kinda wet from the water Lance had practically splashed at him in shock. There was a creaking sound and Keith turned around to see Lance poking his head out of the bathroom door, his hair being wrapped up in a towel.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you and Lance were having shower sex." Pidge said in the most monotone voice imaginable. Lance could be spotted still from his point of view, face becoming red enough to show through his tan skin.

"No, no, no, no! You got it all wrong! I was in the shower, minding my own business, and all of a sudden, Keith decides he wants to... what the heck were you doing anyways?"

"I was going to shower, and forgot you were here." Keith's face tomato-ized as well. 

"Okay, so that happens, and I am shocked and Keith screamed like a little girl and left-"

"You screamed too."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it was much manlier than yours, and I was almost finished, so I did that, and here I am." Lance finished up quickly, and before going back to put on clothes mumbled "as for your theory-" he closed the door in time to over power the quiet whisper of "I wish" with a bitter laugh. 

Pidge looked things over and decided that there wasn't much left to tease that would be beneficial to her entertainment for now. "Well when it does happen, tell me, it'll help me with my fanfiction." Pidge said and then left slightly dejected. 

Keith's heart was racing from all that went on, images flashing from the previous events, things that were better off in some stupid romance comedy, not his life. Even then, they censored stuff in the movies... 

Shake out of this. He's just gonna be here one night. Keith kept telling himself. Wait. Where's he gonna sleep? 

Keith went over to the beds in the corner, one was Hunk's and the other his. Hunk's bed was a mess. There was melted chocolate stains on the sheets, and potato chip crumbs over it all. Keith went over to the little storage area to get some new sheets, but unfortunately, there were none. He forgot to do his laundry. 

"Ugh, Hunk sure knows how to clean up after himself." Lance was in some boxers and a t-shirt already surveying the bed. "You getting out the clean sheets?"

"Slight problem with that, there are no new ones." Keith mentally noted to go try and live in the desert alone forever to avoid further embarrassment.

Lance looked over the situation at hand and knew what had to be done. "Okay, so we're sharing your bed."

"It's okay I can be on the floor, you're the-"

"Absolutely not. Nope, no way, not gonna let you wake up with a sore back because of me." Lance put on a bit of emotional armor when saying this, feeling internally as flustered as Keith. "And it's not like it's any worse than what's happened. I mean I've already seen your- You get the picture."

The two boys shared an awkward laugh, and just stood there, unsure of what the other was thinking. Lance made the first move to the bed, and kinda awkwardly went to the far edge, finally deciding to face the wall. He quietly held his breath, wondering if Keith would follow. He did, and faced the other side. As cliche as it was, you could cut the tension with a knife.

As the night lulled on, in a turn of events, Keith was calm enough to go to sleep. Lance however, stared at the ceiling, wide awake. Thoughts were racing, his ADD side was on hyper drive, and flickering emotions brought no solace to his anxiety. Was it anxiety that he had categorized it as? Sure it was a thumping in his head, a tightness to his chest, but why anxiety over this mullet headed boy? They were rivals, then learned to tolerate each other right? There was no way that he could feel anything more for him with his impulsive attitude, judgmental glare, always having to show everybody up, the-

Keith's position shifted. 

He curled up against him, like Lance was an over sized teddy bear. Lance froze, inside and out. It was kind of nice in a weird way. Ugh, no, Lance McClain was a ladies man, not gay at all. He turned around a bit, and saw Keith's face, all smiling and cute. Okay, maybe a little gay, but just for Keith. Realizing he did in fact have a crush was a startling thing to think about. He didn't have much time to ponder it, as he heard Keith's phone ringing. He reached over, and absentmindedly answered it. What he didn't count on, was it being a face time from Pidge. 

"Hey, Keith I wanted to say sorry for the whole thing abou- LANCE?!?!" Pidge was scanning her eyes over her screen and wow it looked suggestive. With Lance in Keith's bed, Keith curled up against him, and Pidge's shipper's brain, it was very easy to jump to conclusions, and jump she did. "Not having sex my ass! You little fuckers thought you could pull one over on me?!?! And then-" she snorted, trying hold back her breath, "you go and answer the phone like the idiot you are! I don't know whether to go over there and punch you or just sit here laughing my head off!" She was wiping tears off her eyes, bawling in laughter. 

"Again, you're not reading this right! Hunk didn't clean up his bed, so we had to share!" He was yell whispering, but Keith moved a bit in his sleep. 

Keith could hear the outside world, but didn't have enough motivation to open his eyes. What could possibly be so important that Lance would be face timing Pidge at this hour? He sure liked the pillow he was hugging though, it was warm, and comfy. "Please don't wake him up. He'd punch me if he woke up like this." Ugh, what was that idiot doing? Should he open his eyes and find out? Nah, he wanted to sleep, if Lance would just shut up.

"Okay, okay, I get it, not what it seems... again..." she pouted, but her eyes then flickered with hope. "So... why wouldn't you want him to wake up?" She smirked as she said that. "You like him there don't you?" Lance's face heated up, and opened his mouth, but no words came. "You do! This is rich! And Keith- wooooowwwww. Keith is right there on your chest!"

Huh? He was where? Keith was just about ready to steal the phone out of Lance's hand, but something stopped him. He didn't want to wake up all the way, because it was becoming more and more apparent that the "pillow" wasn't a pillow but a person. A person that may or may not be talking to Pidge about him. It shook him up inside about how much he liked it, and although he didn't know how much his feelings were requited. Lance was hella strait right? Always flirting with the next girl, hardly distracted by anyone less than of feminine features. In Lance's eyes, if he heard correctly, he would punch Lance in a situation like this. 

"I don't know, maybe I do kinda like him." Lance looked over at Keith, not realizing how active Keith really was in his mind. "I doubt he'd like me though... I'm a C student at best, he's top of the everything an-"

"Just means he'd be the top of you." Pidge snarked 

Keith was wide awake now, eyes flashing open in surprise. "Did you just... huh?!" 

"PIDGE!" Lance screamed.

"Is that... Is that my phone?!" Keith squinted at the screen. "I thought you were using yours!" 

"How much did you hear?" Lance's voice squeaked towards the end. 

Pidge examined both faces from her end of the phone. "I'd say enough. I'm not gonna be a buzz kill, but again, tell me the dirty details later, I have fanfiction to write!" She hung up, leaving the two boys in a silence. 

Keith looked at his arms around Lance and blushed. "So... I like you, you like me... what now?"

"Huh? You like me?!" Lance looked down at Keith around his waist and put his hand on his eyes, like he was trying to cool down his face with his hand. "Well, I don't usually get in bed with a love interest till after the first date, but I guess this is a slightly different situation." His voice wavered, like he was trying to be his usual smooth self, but miserably failing. 

Keith buried his head into Lance's t-shirt. "Why are you so cute? I swear if you were any other jerk on the planet, this would have never happened."

"Because you've got a sharp mind samurai." Lance chuckled, "And I wouldn't want any other jerk besides you either."

So they slept that night, finally at peace with their thoughts, if not with a few small butterflies. 🦋🦋🦋


End file.
